Danforth Farm Dilemmas
by obsessedwithjello247
Summary: New Series of stories from a trip to the Danforth farm. R&R. Very short


"Oh dear God, Taylor, _please _get the bra off of Chad's face!"

Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans were still awake. Chad Danforth had invited everyone for a fun weekend to his farm- Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsey. Everyone was asleep in their bunks. Gabriella and Troy were cuddling, Jason was dribbling a ball in his sleep, Ryan was humming his latest jazz song, Kelsey was twitching her fingers as if she was playing an imaginary piano, Zeke was kicking in his sleep, Chad was snoring with a bra on his face, and Sharpay was begging for Taylor to get it back. Taylor had been re-arranging her duffle bag when she found the lime green bra, and immediately hissed to Sharpay. "Hey, is this yours?" Sharpay had nodded, so Taylor carelessly threw it over her shoulder to Sharpay. About three seconds later, there was a gasp, and Taylor had turned to see her boyfriend, sound asleep, with Sharpay's bra on his face. _Crap._ She would've just gone down and picked it up, but Chad happened to be a very light sleeper- which made a stick situation gooeier.

"Come on, Taylor!" Sharpay whisper-screamed to Taylor who was perched on her bunk, holding back a fit of giggles. "It's not funny! Go down there and get it!"

Taylor explained to Sharpay how light of a sleeper Chad was which just made Sharpay angrier. Taylor brushed it away with a bat of her hand. "Calm down! Just wait until morning! It will probably have fallen of his face by then, and even if he _does _find it, Chad won't even know whose it is."

Sharpay's face relaxed for a second but then tensed up again. She gave a sad glance at the bra and turned to Taylor, her face stricken. "I had it monogrammed." Taylor's mouth fell open in disbelief, but Sharpay continued. "On both cups!"

"Why would you _monogram _a _bra_?" Taylor asked. "I mean, who's going to _see _it anyway?"

Sharpay just covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. But then she shrugged as if she didn't really mind. "The pink thread looked really good with the lime green! I just thought it would be prettier that way."

Taylor searched her brilliant mind for a plan. She was stumped. Sharpay, however, had a great idea. She dove into her bag, and produced a dress on a wire hanger.

"Why do you have a dress? We're not even going to see people for another two days!" Taylor asked with disbelief.

Sharpay, however, acted as if it was a normal thing to pack and replied "You _always _have to be prepared…in case we go out!" she smiled and took the dress off the hanger. She tossed the hanger to Taylor. "Here, unbend this to make a hook of some sort."

"And, why can't you?"

Sharpay held up her fingers. "Manicure…duh."

Taylor sighed but twisted the wire to make a straight line. She then curved one end and tossed it back over to Sharpay. Sharpay made the sign of the cross and began fishing…for the bra. The first three attempts failed, and by the fourth, she was becoming desperate. Then, before she thought things couldn't get any worse, Chad shifted, grabbed the bra, and cuddled it to his chest, like a teddy bear. Sharpay was about to start shouting at him (it was a very expensive bra) when Taylor leapt from her top bunk to Sharpay's, and covered Sharpay's mouth with her hand. _Double Crap._

"Umm." Came a voice from the other side of the room. Sharpay and Taylor turned to see Zeke, staring at them with disbelief. His eyes wandered to Chad, then to the bra. "Dude." Sharpay gestured him over to them.

"Get the bra, Zeke. Make me proud!"

"No way! I can't touch that! I bet it's infested!" he said with a disgusted look.

"Please?" she begged.

"Never!"

"Zeke, if you do this for me, I'll…I'll-!"

"She'll stop making you go to the mall with her!" Taylor cut in.

"WHAT?!" She screamed, so loudly that Chad woke up, and looked around. His eyes then made contact with the bra, and he freaked out. He picked it up, and threw it across the room- to Jason.

"OH MY GOD!" before they knew it, there was a game of hot potato with the now wide-awake, scared, boys.

"You take it!"

"Eww, that's my sister's!"

"Here!"

"NO WAY!"

"Keep it away from me!"

"EVERYONE STOP!" Sharpay yelled. She walked over and snatched it from Zeke, the current holder of the bra. "Do you have any idea how expensive this was? I got it at Victoria's Secret!"

Gabriella cut in. "Oh, please. It was fifteen dollars."

"Umm, yeah! But then I got it monogrammed!"

It was quiet for a couple minutes, and then Kelsey giggled. Soon the whole room was laughing hysterically. Eventually, everyone fell asleep, most cursing the lime green, monogrammed bra.

_Like it?!?!?!?! please review!!!_

_p.s. this is a new series. My friend and I will be writing more of these from Chad's farm. we will also post them under little.miss.sarcasm_


End file.
